Just Leave Me Alone, Already
by Spontaneous Me
Summary: Being a writer stinks, sometimes. You've got so many ideas you don't know what to do with them all. Sometimes you've got to live with writing down small phrases to represent what is going on in your subconscious. It's annoying, really. So here is my collection of drabbles from my latest obsession that is Mission: Impossible. Rated T to be safe. :)


Brandt was going to kill him.

That was what Benji told himself as he put the finishing touches on his latest work of art. That is, if you could call toilet papter streamers hanging from every inch of space in William Brandt's apartment art.

Actually, you could.

In a nasty, prankster sort of way.

Yup.

He was going to be dead by morning.

Ethan would find him lying on his bed with his blood pooling underneath the blankets. Stabbed to death, just like Julius Caesar.

The horrific scenes flashed through his head, refusing to leave him alone. Will shooting him in his sleep. Will stabbing him in his sleep. Or better yet, Will yanking him out from his sweet slumber and killing him slowly and painfully.

Brandt had a creative mind.

It scared Benji. It gave him nightmares just to think of what that man was capable of.

And soon, all that wrath would be directed at him. He was going to die tonight.

But seeing the look on Brandt's face would be totally worth it.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash in position."

"Remind me again, why we are using these names?"  
"It was my turn to pick so I thought protection detail, hence the little girl, hence the things eight-year-old girls like, hence My Little Pony."

"And you couldn't have picked _anything else?_ What about Dora? At least then we have something less...glittery."

"Scootaloo, stop."

"At least you have a decent codename, Ace. That totally screams authority and spy awesomeness. Me, no! I get Scootaloo."

"Well, actually, Princess Celestia is the highest ranking pony in Ponyland. Ace is just the popular boy."

"And _how _would you know this?"

"Boys, cut the chatter. Target coming in hot."

"Scootaloo, are you in position?"

"...affirmative."

"Princess Celestia engaging target. Radio silence."

"_Hey there, Susanna."_

"_Hi! Are you the lady my dad said would pick me up?"_

"_Yes, I am. My name is Melody."_

"_That sounds like Medly from My Little Pony!"_

"_Sort of."_

"_I have almost all of the My Little Ponies, the only ones I'm missing are Scootaloo and. . ."_

"Ha! See?"

"..."

"Rainbow Dash, cut the chatter."

"Sorry."

"And Scootaloo, quit smirking."

* * *

A phone rang. Instantly Brandt was there to pick it up, his hands shaking as he pressed the green button.

"They had better be alive." he growled.

"_Oh, don't worry. Your teammates are very much alive and well."_

"Put them on the phone."

He could almost see the sneer creeping across the other man's face.

"_Which one?"_

"Ethan. Jane. Benji. All of them. I don't care."

"_If you insist."_

Instantly Will was bombarded by a canopy of screams and cries for mercy. It was so heart-wrenchingly horrible that he could discern one voice from the other. Electricity crackled in the background. Slowly the sounds began to dim, only to be replaced by a roaring in his ears. _I'm going to kill you, I swear it. I will kill you. You are going to pay for what you've done. And I will be the one to hand you the bill. I will hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way possible. You won't be able to escape. I __**will**__ find you. _

"_Oh, please. There's no need to get so dramatic." _The voice through the phone startled him. It took Will a moment to realize he had said everything out loud.

He chuckled, the sound rasping against his throat. "Well, it's true."

As soon as he said it, he knew it was true. He would go to the ends of the earth if that was where this freak was holding his team. He would find them, and he would personally put a bullet through the brains of whoever had hurt his family. Nothing was going to stop him.

"_I'd like to see you try."_

"Believe me. You will."

_Click._

* * *

**So...yeah. My lame attempt at Mission: Impossible stuff. And Brandt stuff. ****Constructive criticism always appreciated. :)**

**Will most likely post more, I've got so many ideas to write down it's not even funny.  
**

**Yeah.  
**

**Oh, right.  
**

**Ghost Protocol.  
**

**Jaw-dropping awesomeness.  
**

**:)  
**

**-SM  
**


End file.
